Ami Sasamoto
|birthplace = Kashiwa City, Chiba, Japan|bloodtype = AB|zodiac = Leo|height = 120cm|active = 2017-|agency = Hello! Project|label = UP FRONT PROMOTION|group = Hana Factory (2017-)|image = Ami Sasamoto.jpg}}Ami Sasamoto is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hana Factory. She was introduced as a first generation of Hello! Project Kids 2. She joined as a member of Hello! Project Kids 2 in June 2017 and later debuted as a member of Hana Factory in 31st August 2017. Biography Early Life: Ami Sasamoto was born in August 14th 2007 in Kashiwa City, Chiba to parents who are undisclosed. She played a Sewer Child in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang in 2016. 2017: On June 30, Ami joined Hello! Project as one of the twenty Hello! Project Kids 2. She played the lead protagonist Annie in the Hello! Project musical movie Annie. In early July 2017, Ami appeared on the Promotional Video of Reina Yokoyama's and Musubu Funaki's single "Minmin Rock N' Roll" along with Seiko Kasahara and Azusa Okada. In mid through late August, Ami was a member of the unit Rainbow Magic and released two singles with the group before it became inactive. In 31st August 2017, Ami Sasamoto was one of the three members alongside Minami Kon and Miou Yamazaki selected to debut in Hello Project and be a member of a new group named Hana Factory. At the same time, it was announced that she, Minami and Miou graduated from Hello! Project Kids 2. It was also announced on September 17th that she would have a fanclub event with Minami Kon and Miou Yamazaki, called 10 Years, 1 Love, alongside Kumai Yurina and Sophie Parkinson. During October, she played the role of Young Lola in the Hello Project musical Kinky Boots. On the 14th of October, it was announced that Ami, Minami Kon and Miou Yamazaki had released an indie single on the 30th of October, called Kirakira Amai no Halloween. On the 31st of October, she announced that she would be part of the cast for Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru~ as John. During November she would be one of the lost boys along with Momohime Kiyono, Mei Yamazaki, Rin Hashisako, Miou Yamazaki, Rina Ogata, Sayaka Ono and Seiko Kasahara in the Hello! Project musical Peter Pan. 2018: Her group Hana Factory did their very first debut and concert tour from March till June and the group also did their second concert tour from September till December. On the 14th August, Ami celebrated her 11th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Sasamoto Ami Birthday Event 2018 ~Supergirl~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2019: Her group Hana Factory did their concert tour from March till June and the group also did another concert tour from September till December. On the 14th August, Ami celebrated her 12th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Sasamoto Ami Birthday Event 2019 ~SYSTEM 12~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. 2020 Her group Hana Factory did their concert tour from March till June and the group also did another concert tour from September till December. On the 14th August, Ami celebrated her 13th birthday at an event titled HANA FACTORY Sasamoto Ami Birthday Event 2020 ~Flower Power~ featuring two performances in Tokyo. Personal Life: Family: She has a mum, a dad, a brother named Naito (who is 11), a younger sister named Shiori (who is 8) and a little sister named Saki (who is 6). Education: She was a 5th grade elementary student when joining Hello! Project Kids 2 and she was in her last grade elementary student when joining Hana Factory. She is currently in her second year in middle school. Friendships: *'Minami Kon'- Both knew each other before joining Hello! Project, whilst their relatives (Rena Sasamoto and Natsumi Kon) were performing in Les Miserables in (2013-2015) and Miss Saigon (2014-2016). *'Yumeno Chinen'- She is very close with Yumeno Chinen despite being rivals since they were in the cast of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. *'Momona Kasahara'- One of the first idols she met during her time in Hello Project. She likes how energetic she is, and wants to keep up with her. *'Sakura Oda'- Describes Sakura as an elder sister, who's always here to support idols like her. Nicknames: * Sasachan (Official nickname)- by all members Stats: Speciality: 'Dance, singing and acting '''Hobby: '''Drawing, singing, playing videogames '''Favourite Music Genre: '''Anime music, J-Pop music 'Hana Factory Color: 'Daylily' '''Favorite Sport: '''Dance, swimming '''Favourite Color: '''Purple '''Favorite School Subject: '''Art, Drama '''Motto: '''Don't beat around the bush '''Favorite Food: '''Anything sweet '''Least Favorite Food: '''Mushrooms '''Favourite Hello Project Group: '''Loves them all equally '''Favourite Hello Project Song: '''One and Only by Morning Musume' 15 '''Looks Up To: '''Sakura Oda, Miki Nonaka, Ayano Kawamura and Momoko Tsugunaga Trivia: * Her wish is to see Meimi Tamura, Sakura Oda and Shiori Nagao as Eponine and Yumeri Abe as Cosette in Les Miserables one day. * Her rival in Hello! Project Kids 2 and in Hana Factory is Yumeno Chinen because when they were starring in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Yumeno was selected to be Jemima Potts and Ami was selected to be in children's ensemble playing one of the sewer children. * One of her very first musicals she ever watched in London was The Book of Mormon. She loved Nabulungi best as her favourite character. She also hopes The Book of Mormon will be staged in Japan very soon. * When Moe Niizuma got transferred to Bright Project, Ami took Moe and all of the Hana Factory members with Sophie Parkinson and Miki Nonaka chaperoning to watch Hamilton in London. * She has the same birthday as Miyoshi Chinatsu. Category:Members from Chiba Category:Japanese Nationality Category:2007 Births Category:Births in 2007 Category:Hello! Project Kids 2 Category:H!P Kids Category:Green Member Color Category:Hana Factory